


Say something

by Blink_Insomnia, orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK, CLC (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom, TWICE (Band), VIXX, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, slight depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Insomnia/pseuds/Blink_Insomnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starts when Mark (writer) is a young child, about 4 or 5, his earliest memory. Continues to a couple years later when he has his first best friend, who stays for about a year, then moves away. A few years later, he starts school, and gets bullied, sexually harassed and abused, later raped. He later moves finds a new, way better, school, good friends and learns to get over his past and depression that had developed in the years before he moved. Based loosely off my life story.(Paused until further notice I've lost motivation to continue, but I might eventually)





	1. Why'd you hurt me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another fic. I started this a long time ago, so I think it's about time that I post this. Like I said in the description, it's based loosely off my life story. It'll end about the time Mark (me, writer) becomes fourteen or fifteen depends on when I finish this and get everything posted. Anyway, my sister, Jenlisa_Chaesoo, was my editor and helped me figure out what to write on the places i got stuck, so don't forget to go check out her profile!  
> ~Bekah

*Mark POV* 

I watched as Mommy walked up to Daddy and greeted him, just like everyday.

“Daddy!” I called excited as I ran towards him and jumped into a hug after Mommy stepped away.

Hearing my shouts, Jeno, the youngest, Yeri, just slightly older than Jeno, but still younger than me, and Nayeon, the oldest, came running from across the house, shouting, “Daddy! Daddy!” just like they did everyday.

After a little while, Daddy said, “Call me when dinner’s ready, I need to study.” to Mommy, then locked himself in his and Mommy’s room.

Mommy sighed and headed to the oven room (kitchen) and started cooking, I could tell Mommy was sad, but I didn’t know why, and I wanted to help her, but I didn’t know how, I could tell Nayeon could tell too,  _ Daddy? Are you why Mommy’s sad? _

A few weeks passed, and Mommy went somewhere, I don’t know where, Daddy’s in his room again, studying,  _ Daddy? Can you come play with us, like Mommy does? _

The door opened,  _ Did it work, is Daddy coming to play with us?! _ I smiled as I saw Daddy round the corner towards the oven room.

“What’s this?!” he shouted angrily, pointed at the couch room (living room) floor, then I remembered,  _ Oops, I peed on the floor, alot. I’m sorry Daddy, please don’t hurt me, please don’t be mad. _

I said nothing just backed toward the small wall between the bathroom, and the room I shared with Jeno.

Daddy stepped closer to me, “Mark, I’ve been potty training you for years, you’d think you would’ve learned how to use a toilet by now!” his voice was angry.

_ I’m sorry Daddy, I have learned, I really have, I don’t know why I don’t use it, but I’m trying! I’m sorry Daddy!  _ I thought panicked as Daddy stepped closer, raising his hand.

“Don’t do it again.” he said really angry, and touched his hand to my face, really hard, it hurt.

_ It hurts! It hurts!  _ My brain screamed, tears started falling down my cheeks, and I saw Nayeon looking scared as she played with Jeno and Yeri, trying to keep them from seeing.

“Nayeon!” Daddy called, turning from me to her.

“Yes Daddy.” Nayeon said standing, turning toward him.

“Make dinner, Mommy won’t be back for a few more hours. I need to study more.”

She nodded, then stood where she was, waiting for his door to shut, and it did, really hard, making me and Nayeon jump, and Yeri and Jeno look around in confusion.

“Mark, are you okay?” Nayeon asked quietly, reaching out her hand to me.

I nodded, “I’m okay.” I whispered back, taking her hand,  _ I don’t know if I am. _

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really.”  _ Yes, alot! And why does my face feel funny? _

“Okay, I’ll get ice.”

A long time passed, I thought Mommy wasn’t coming back, even though daddy said a few more hours (It actually was just a few hours), and Mommy came home, and looked at my face, then got scared, I could feel it in the air, even Jeno and Yeri were quiet, and it seemed they almost never were.

“Mark, help Nayeon with Yeri and Jeno, we’re going to see Grandpa and Nana.” Mommy said, her face having a weird look on it,  _ Mommy? Can I help get that look away? It’s scary. _

“Yay!” Jeno and Yeri exclaimed jumping to their feet and running around the oven room, “Grandpa! Nana!” they sang repeatedly, normally I would join them, but now didn’t seem like the right moment.

“But what about Daddy?” Nayeon asked, her face almost a mirror of Mommy’s,  _ Please look happy again, this new look is scary! _

“Daddy’s staying here, we’ll see him later.”

I was silent, and so was Nayeon, but Jeno and Yeri were back to screaming and screeching and laughing,  _ Can you go back to being quiet, it was nice, even though it was a small bit awkward. I feel proud, I used a big word! _

Grandpa and Nana welcomed us with smiles, but I could tell they were fake, Mommy must have told them what happened with Daddy,  _ Daddy must have done a bad thing. He’s getting in trouble, let I do when I touch Jeno, Yeri, or Nayeon hard. _

After Nana fed us,  _ Her ramen was amazing.  _ Mommy put us to bed, I heard Grandpa talking with Daddy behind a door,  _ Why is Daddy here? I don’t want to see him, he hurt me.  _

I watched Nayeon sleep, listening to the soft snores of Yeri and Jeno,  _ I can’t sleep, and I don’t want to.  _

I stayed still as Daddy came from behind the door,  _ Go away Daddy! Go away! Please, you’re scary! _

I heard him leave through the big door blocking the stairs,  _ I guess it worked, Daddy went away.  _ I sighed, burying my face closer to the pillow.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I stiffened  _ Is Daddy back? Please dont be back Daddy!  _ “Mark, come on, but be quiet, we’re going for a car ride.” Mommy whispered, handing me my shoes, and pulling the blanket off me.

“Okay.” I whispered back, climbing from the bed and grabbed my shoes from Mommy.

“Yerin.” I heard Grandpa whisper from behind us, I turned around and so did Mommy, “Don’t tell Minjoon where you’re going, he’ll just try to find you and Mark.”  _ NO! Daddy, don’t try to find me!  _ “Which I can tell Mark doesn’t want that to happen.”  _ No, I don’t him to find me! Keep Daddy away! _

“Be safe.” Grandpa said, hugging Mommy, then opening the door.

Mommy led me to the car, I stared out the window as Mommy took the car down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay Mark, we’re here, none of these people are going to hurt you.” Mommy said, pulling me from the car.

I nodded, showing Mommy I understood, and grabbed her hand as she led me inside.

_ Ooh, the floor is cool! It’s almost white! And not soft like the floor at home or Grandpa’s. _

“Mark sit down here.” Mommy said pointing at a chair, almost next to her.

I stayed silent and followed Mommy’s directions, and sat in the chair.

Soon, I leaned my head on the chair arm, and drifted into dreamland.

“Mark, they’re ready for us.” Mommy said gently shaking my shoulder.

I stood and grabbed her hand as she led me through a door with a tall lady holding it open.

I glanced around the hall as Mommy led me towards a closed door, the tall lady opened it and led me and Mommy inside.

“Hey little guy, you’re Mark right?” the tall lady asked as she grabbed a strappy thingy (blood pressure cuff) and walked towards me, “How old are you?” she asked as she wrapped it around me arm.

“Fou-five, I’m five.” I responded counting on my fingers.

“Wow, that’s old.”

I laughed, “No it’s not!”

“Oh really, what’s old then?”

“Bigger than ten!”

The tall lady laughed with me as she took the strappy thingy off after she wrote something down.

I glanced over at Mommy, and she fake smiled, and I smiled back, I don’t know if mine was fake or not.

“Okay Mark, can you take a deep breath for me?” the tall lady asked holding a snakeythingy (stethoscope) that was attached to her ears.

I nodded and she put a metal thingy on my chest and I breathed in deep, “Good, can you do it again?” she asked as she moved the metal thingy to the other side of my chest, I breathed in again, “Okay I just need you to do it two more times, then we’re done, and you can have an ice cream.” I nodded and breathed in again two more times, as she moved the metal thingy two more times.

“Thank you Mark, what ice cream would you like?” the tall lady asked.

“Vanilla.” I said, hoping down from the table and running to Mommy.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

The tall lady left  _ She’s nice, she got me ice cream. I like her, the nice tall lady.  _ “You alright Mark?” Mommy asked, pulling my into her lap and holding onto me tightly, I guess I wasn’t the only one Daddy scared.

“Yeah.”  _ I’m closer to alright than I was when you got home and took us to Grandpa’s.  _ I hugged Mommy back, “The tall lady is nice, I like her.”

“Yeah?” Mommy asked, her voice tried, but still nice, “She is really nice.”

The door opened and the tall lady walked in holding a small cup in her hands, “Here’s your ice cream Mark.” She said handing me the cup.

“Thank you!” I said pulling off the lid and taking a bit of my ice cream  _ This is good! Thank you nice tall lady! _

“Yerin, could I talk to you outside please?” the tall lady asked.

“Sure.” Mommy said, setting me down on the floor, as she stood and followed the tall lady out of the room.

I tried to follow them but Mommy stopped me, “Stay in here Mark, don’t worry I’ll be right back.” Mommy said, then turned back the the tall lady and followed her from the room.

I did what Mommy said and sat on the chair closest to the door  _ I wonder what Mommy and the tall lady are talking about, it seems important.  _ I continued to eat my ice cream and wait for Mommy to come back.

A little while later she did, she seemed happy sad, like something bad happened  _ Something bad did happen.  _ but something happened that would help make the bad thing better.

“Thank you Elkie, I’m sorry it was so sudden.” Mommy said, turning to the tall lady.

“No problem Yerin, it was important anyway, I’m available anytime, as your friend.” the tall lady responded  _ I guess the tall lady’s name is Elkie. Should I call her Elkie? _

“Okay Mark, we just have to go one more place before we’re done and can go back to Grandpa’s, alright?” Mommy said.

“Okay, thanks Elkie.” I said grabbing Mommy’s hand.

“You’re welcome Mark, be good for your Mommy for me okay?” Elkie said.

“Okay!”

Elkie and Mommy laughed as Mommy led me toward the door, Elkie following close behind.

Mommy and Elkie said bye bye then me and Mommy headed to car and took it down another road.

_ Ooh, another cool building!  _ Mommy pulled from me from the car, and led me inside the other cool building.

_ This isn’t as cool looking as the other one, and I don’t think Elkie will be here. _ Mommy didn’t tell me to sit down, so I stayed with her, holding her hand while she talked to the guy behind the window.

“We’re able to head right back, you ready Mark?” Mommy said.

I nodded,  _ What am I supposed to be ready for?  _ And went with her through the door.

“Mrs. Lee and Mark?” a small lady asked looking at board.

“Yes.” Mommy said.

“He needs an x-ray for his right cheek. Correct?” 

“Yes.”

“Right this way.”

Mommy followed the board lady to a small room with a table in the middle.

“Mark, can you hop onto the table for me please?” board lady asked, turning to some computer thingy.

I nodded  _ Tables are fun to climb on.  _ And climbed onto the table, with a bit of help from Mommy.

“Okay now I need you to lay down and put up your hurt cheek, okay?” board lady said, turning back to me.

“Okay.” I said, I layed down on my back and put up my hurt face.

The lady moved a metal thingy and put it on my face, then board lady looked at computer thingy for a bit, then move the metal thingy from my face.

“Please wait for a few minutes while get the results.” board lady said, walking out of the room.

“You can try to sleep if your tired Mark.” Mommy said as I climbed into her lap,  _ Sleepy sleep, sounds pretty… _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the shit I post again! Leave kudos if this was somewhat near your liking or expectations, and I'll see you on the next post/ update that I do! Oh and again don't forget to go check out my sister's profile Jenlisa_Chaesoo to get in your BLACKPINK reads!  
> ~Bekah


End file.
